


Glit--G- G-lllliiiiiiiiiiiitc-ch-- ch

by JokerzTriKz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And you're a cyborg, Aw jam, Cyborgs, Dark, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Its a simulation, Laboratories, No Stated Gender, Plot, Protective Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reader-Insert, Science Experiments, Slow Burn, War, Whats actually happening?, fun times, good plot, mid-war testing, oh yeah, original characters for the sake of the reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerzTriKz/pseuds/JokerzTriKz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life was boring. Same thing day in and day out-- wake up, consequently ram your little toe into the same corner, shower, dress, go to work, work, leave work, go home to laze around till you were hungry, make food and possibly eat it, then sleep where you felt like. Same thing all day everyday. There was hardly a change, and you wondered why everything was such a groundhogs rerun for you to suffer.</p><p>Until a program by the name of ATHENA hacks your computer to tell you that THEY are coming for you, throwing your groundhogs day life into a coded chaos. What is this supposed to be? The Matrix?</p><p>Maybe it's a Glitch.</p><p>(New summary since the last was a bit too far off from the plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for the lack of indentations. It will be fixed soon but for now I hope you enjoy it at least!
> 
> This work was inspired by other works.

It was dark when you woke. A loud and annoying beeping ringing in your ears as you willed yourself to blink and wake. For a moment, you looked around the dark interior, wondering where you might be. But as you caught sight of a large rectangular shape through this darkness you concluded just where you were without worry. This time, you had slept on the couch. With a groan you rolled over, slapping your hand down on the coffee table to find where your phone was so you could turn off its ear grating alarm.

Of course, as you felt your fingers enclosed around the device it jumped free of your fingers and cluttered to floor. In your early morning stupor, it seems you couldn't quite rely on motor skills just yet. With a curse you sat up from the couch, rubbing your sore neck from the bad angle you slept at, wondering why on earth you ever thought of sleeping on the couch. But you quickly reminded yourself that your first priority was to shut your phone off. You bent, looking for the screeching item before you grabbed it none too gently, turned it on, and reveled as the silence washed over the morning. With a relieve sigh you decided to move away from the warm spot on the couch that coaxed you into going back to sleep and walked to find the light switch.

Once it was flipped on you had to blink just a few times as you scanned your surroundings with an air of uncaring. You had lived here too long with the furniture unmoved and sometimes unused. It was time to start the normal, monotonous routine.  
To start it off, as you turned down the hall for a much needed shower, you stubbed your toe on the corner of the wall. A common tradition that you of course threw insults at repeatedly while you nursed your pinky toe.

 

Work, was monotonous. Getting there was even more so. And leaving was never really a virtue as the ride back summed up a monotonous day where you'd go home, sit on the couch and decide whether or not to actually sleep in bed or not and what food to order or begrudgingly make. Watch TV. Turn it off. Lay and watch the ceiling till you felt tired.  
Then it was time to start it all over again.

Nothing changed with you. Your job. Your days, your time home, your lazy time or cleaning time. To top it off, it seemed any interaction with anyone only ever seemed to trigger the same gross tone of greeting that made you want to vomit because they wanted to greet you kindly but not extend a conversation. As such, you were not happy by the time your last hour of work rolled around. You worked at a chain bookstore and you were having quite enough of being ignored. To be honest it felt like it had been years since you actually spoke with anyone. And just as you were about to force an awkward conversation, the computer you were at suddenly switched on from its sleeping state and made a sound like a bell.

With your co-worker escaped and you now a bit irritated that you had managed to be startled, you decided to see just what your computer bothered you for. But instead of the normal desktop or even the business cataloged you should have seen--- you saw a logo with the name  
ATHENA  
\-- on screen.

You knew you should have followed your first instinct and that was to tell your manager about this sudden virus. But the moment it spoke-- you were entranced with it.

_HELLO?_

Unsure whether or not you should be talking with it vocally or what such, you moved for the keyboard and began typing.  
“Hello? Who is this?” you asked, in hopes you could find the answer you wanted. No, the answer you needed.

_I AM ATHENA_

Well you did suppose the large printed letters still on screen should have given you that clue but oh well. You were ready to ask more questions but she continued on first.

_DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHO I AM?_

What? Remember them? Who should you be remembering. Most of all why them? Instead of the curiosity you were once desperate to satisfy you were suddenly fearful. “No. Should I remember you?” you asked quickly, your words scrolling along the screen as you typed them. Despite asking this question, you recieved no answer to what you needed.

_I HAVE REPORTED YOUR STATE TO OPERATIVES AS WELL AS YOUR LOCATION. YOU WILL BE RETRIEVED IMMEDIATELY_

What the hell??? What on earth was this talking about? You were furiously typing in a response to try and figure out what she was even talking about. Who was getting you?? What state??? Operatives??? But before you could get out your minor formed question, “Athena” sent a final message that seemed to even echo in your head while her message on screen glitched back to the company’s desktop.

_SEE YOU SOON._


	2. The Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in a panic. Scared and worried about this ATHENA. But not to worry. Apparently this Glitch is a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I know I posted this chapter fairly quickly but I couldn't solve the chapter jazz happening any other way which is sort of annoying. But anyway! Hope you like it! It might be better that I put this out quickly anyway as I feel it would mean you guys aren't left with just the introduction chapter.
> 
> Anyway. Toodles!

You hadn't even told your bosses or fellow coworkers, but you had bolted from the bookstore after you had received that message. What were you going to do? What had you done? Why were they coming for you? Either way you were not staying at work even if there was slightest chance of getting in trouble later. Hell even being fired! You were not staying if there were people coming for you. Was it even you?

As you rushed home you nearly bowled over a kid on the street, apologizing profusely as you charged home in terror. It almost felt calming to unlock your door and throw yourself inside until you realized that they probably also knew where you lived. At first you had the resolve to just sit and calm yourself-- which you had tried-- but you had quickly learned that you couldn't find it in yourself to feel comfortable to sit still. As such you paced. You paced till you actually felt your feet hurt and then you made yourself something to eat that went untouched. You cleaned every inch of your home and then began to pace again.

Out of fear and worry you turned on your television and turned it off. Tried music. Hell you had even tried exercising but you still felt restless. It was dark in your home by the time you had even so much as tired yourself out completely. By then you had sat on your couch for god knows how long before that was the last you remembered of that worrisome night.

Somehow despite all that panic, you had managed to fall asleep.

And so, you woke up again on your couch. You were staring at your surroundings as though you shouldn't have been there. Lights were still on. The smell of uneaten food still hung in the air, and daylight was shining through the window. For a moment you wondered why a sudden urge to leave made your insides twist until you recalled Athena’s message.  
But they weren't there. They hadn't come whoever they were. You quickly found your phone, dialing up your work place.

“Hello???” you asked hastily the moment you heard your co-worker on the other end. They expressed surprise at your call.

“Where did you go last night?? The managers are not happy with you at all.” they said softly as though one of them may be right by her.

“Some weird stuff happened okay? Serious stuff. So hey listen...” you started, unsure how you would go about asking her this question, but you weren't coming back unless you knew. “...did....anyone come in the store asking for me? Or a group of shady people or something?” You tried, cringing as you spoke this in worry you had phrased it wrong. Silence stretched on the other line for a very long moment before your co-worker spoke up.

“No....You aren't....in a bad group or something...are you?” She asked warily. To this you groaned, rubbing your face in exasperation. So it was nothing after all.

“No...it's nothing nevermind. I'll be coming in later to explain everything to the managers. Let them know for me alright?” you asked before hanging up. The moment your phone was down you groaned again, head in your hands as you thought about it. An elaborate prank it seemed. You made to get up, figuring to shower and ready for a lecture, your managers were not going to be happy at all. So you made for the hall, graciously stubbing your poor pinky toe again.

 

The lecture was less of an issue than you were worried it was going to be. Your managers hadn't much of a problem with you over the years and when you explained the scare and the mistake they lightened up if a little. With a warning you were let back to work and continued like your monotonous life should have been. But apart of you was still agitated that the chapter of Athena had never actually come to a close.  
With a sigh you helped the next customer with some biography of a scientist raising a gorrilla, checked them out, and let them go and helped the next. Just. Like. Every other day.

You gave a goodbye to your managers, letting them know that your shift was over and you were thankful for their understanding before you met the streets and turned for home. The night was cool, just barely starting to darken as a dark hue of bland blue set over your surroundings. You looked around at the closing shops, the lights flickering to life and the streets with the occasional identical cars passing by. It was nothing short of the boring normal.

Luckily you didn't live far, and to walk home it was only fifteen minutes worth. And for once, something felt nice about this walk which happened every day. But everything was silent. Cars had gone quiet as the streets emptied of them. The lights of the shops were long behind you, and even any life on the streets had stilled. This didn't catch your attention however, you just tried to enjoy the walk. That is until your phone rings again. As you pulled it from your pocket with a scoff, it became a sigh when you realized it was work. Begrudgingly, you answered.

“Hello?” you greeted, keeping a mildly fake cheery sound about you.

“We may need you to come back. Our other key holder was a no call no show and the other left a few hours ago in an emergency.” your manager said. You held back another sigh and rubbed your temple.

“Why didn't you say something while I was there??? And why don't you have yours??” you asked, turning on your heel to start back.

“Sorry about that, none of us remembered. And mine are being remade... remember? Anyway-- come back soon. You're the only one I could get ahold o-o-o-o---

....what the hell...?

_I’VE BEEN REQUIRED TO INFORM YOU THAT YOU ARE BEING RETRIEVED_

You froze on the spot, dropping your phone in shock and terror. You spun around quickly, suddenly aware of the dark.

_STANDBY WHILE OUR AGENTS MAKE THEIR WAY TO YOUR LOCATION, I WILL HAVE MORE INFORMATION FOR YOU IN A MOMENT._

No. Your phone was on the ground right in front of you. There was nothing....Yet you could hear Athena talking to you? You could see her text in front of you? What was going on??? Throwing caution to the wind you spoke out loud, terrified.

“What do you mean??? What going on?! Athena???” you said aloud, looking every where possible with the hope that you could see some physical shape that embodied the voice of Athena.

_THERE'S NOTHING TO FEAR. WE ARE HERE TO SAVE YOU. STANDBY AS I PREPARE YOUR DISCONNECTION_

“Disconnection?! What's going on????” you all but screamed into this nothing. As you suddenly felt like running, your legs shaking as you took a few steps. Though as you moved to run, an unexplainable feeling rushed over you, something akin to numbness but then a full extreme of many physical sensations. And with it, the world around you seemed to shift, to still, to darken.

To disappear.


	3. Glow Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you.... a Cyborg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be editing chapters later, as I've already seen some plot holes and some serious errors that need attending. So that will happen soon. But for now-- Another chapter.
> 
> The next will finally get the story moving a bit more XP

_Rebooting systems..._

_....10% completed_

_....45% completed_

_....67% completed_

_....82% completed_

_....98% completed_

_....100% complete_

_Systems online. Protocol files written to memory. All files in memory are----_

 

Your eyes opened.

 

You could distinguish nothing around you but light at first but then slowly you started seeing more than one blinding color and then, luckily, detail. As you willed yourself to stay awake, you took note that you were laying down but you couldn't feel it quite yet. Then after a second, you could. It wasn't a pleasant feeling as your back was immediately sore and were desperate to move and fix that problem. But your limbs didn't want to listen. They seemed a million miles away and there wasn't a feeling in them at all either.

 

You swallowed then, wondering why these sensations bothered you or otherwise lacked. For a long while, you couldn't feel much at all besides the soreness in your back and were left to blankly ponder why that was. Then, you finally began to feel something in your fingers and your toes in your left foot. It was a dull feeling that never actually grew, but started spreading to the rest of your leg and arms as time wore on. And it was then that you noticed you were moving, no a vehicle moving and you were inside. There was sound. Talking maybe? You started taking note of coherent words, something frantic it sounded and some words were just buzzing nothings.

 

Then, you took a deep, satisfying breath. Something you could feel. Something that you felt you hadn't done in a very long time. You blinked. You breathed again with a sigh of contentment and then you felt your fingers cooperate and move. You breathed deeply just once more and even though you could feel your ligaments more willing to cooperate with your will, you continued laying there.

 

‘Where am I?’ you thought as you scanned everything in your field of vision. It wasn't much and looked to be a wall on some sort of van. Or maybe a big car? There were what looked to be tools hanging on the wall and on the far corner was what looked to be...parachutes?

 

_YOU’RE AWAKE_

 

Athena? You looked around again from what you could see but you found nothing but the same items as before. You wanted to turn over and look behind you but you couldn't bring yourself to make that great of an effort just yet.

 

‘Athena? Where am I? What's going on?’ You asked her, your mouth trying to make these questions but instead relied upon your thoughts.

 

_WE RETRIEVED YOU FROM A TALON BASE. WE ARE NOW ON OUR WAY BACK TO HEADQUARTERS_

 

‘What? No, wait. Who is “We?”’ you asked Athena. You had no idea what was going on or why you felt the way you did but you needed answers this time. ‘And why is it I suddenly don't need a screen to talk with you? Are you in my head?’

 

_I AM CONNECTED THROUGH YOUR CEREBRAL PORT. THE DRIVE YOU REQUESTED ONLY BE USED IN SITUATIONS OF A REBOOT, REMEMBER?_

Athena said, her voice....apparently british? Was it always that way? And besides that-- remember a port? Cerebral port to be exact.... what?

 

_AND WE....IS OVERWATCH. YOU REALLY HAVE NO RECOLLECTION?_

 

‘...No.’ You thought more immediately than you would have liked to, but this was your head. Your thoughts. You couldn't simply filter that on a second's notice.

 

_I SEE... I WILL INFORM WINSTON OF THIS CONCLUSION. FROM MY PREVIOUS REPORT THIS WAS ALREADY THEORIZED. IN THE MEAN TIME, YOUR REBOOT IS FINISHED. I WILL DISCONNECT NOW. TRY TO SIT UP._

 

And Athena didn't speak again-- No matter how many questions you began to think. But you were suddenly more aware of your surroundings , aware of your body and apparently your ability to actually move without the sluggish effort of what felt to be almost a thousand pounds. No your body felt lighter, save for your back. It was a wonderful feeling.

 

Sit up she said. And so you did, dragging your legs toward the end of what seemed to be a bench, and slowly but surely propping yourself up. Your arms had a very strange feeling to them. It was as though they were asleep but you could still feel your movements... like maybe it was only your muscles that had gone to sleep. That is until you looked at your Oh so strange arms.

 

And you stared at them, not quite registering just what you were seeing. These weren't yours. You had normal, human, fleshy arms. These-- they weren't. They were like something from an elaborate sci-fi movie. Weird, technical...

Robotic arms?

 

“I'm sorry to interrupt your argument, Winston, but their reboot has finished all procedures. They've successfully reanimated and unfortunately it would seem Dr. Ziegler’s theory was correct...” you heard suddenly.

 

A strange dizziness washed over you, one that caused you to bring a hand to your head with a hardly audible groan. Athena’s voice was no longer just inside your head and for some reason that really messed you up. For once she seemed distant from your mind and the disconnection so suddenly could be the cause? Either way, maybe it was time to finally turn around and see the rest of your surroundings. And it was just like looking at your strange arms. You stared, watching some.... five people as they seemed to stop ranting at each other to turn and stare back in your direction.

Saying this was a dream was useless. You didn't dream. Never have. Sleep was a darkness you woke from later to realize it was a different time. This... what was this?

 

Armor, super fancy looking technology, all of them glowed from some reason... like stupid neon lights embedded in all of these weird science fiction suits.

 

Then one spoke, but not to you at first. “I told you to wait, Winston. Till we were back at Headquarters to wake them up.” they said, the soft and German twisted tongue coming from the glowing Angel woman. But she sighed, looking toward you with a stare of worry and caution. Then, she was talking to you.

“Hallo, ____... I know you may not remember us but---” you weren't listening. You were observing the people around the room instead of listening to her as she tried to speak in a soft and caring tone. You first took notice of the two off to the left of the group. A long legged skinny woman who seemed to favor one leg at a time as she stood. And standing next to her was what appeared to be a man with green skates and dreads? It was the simplest way you could think about it as there was plenty more about his appearance that made you curious. But you moved on, looking next to the angel woman as she continued talking. There was a man in a mask with something that looked like a leather jacket and....glowing visor...

 

....there was a gorrilla.

 

It was a gorilla standing next to angel lady as she spoke, looking disgruntled and flicking his gaze away from you or the German woman.

 

“Angela, stop. I don't think they care much about how we found them--” it said, and suddenly your reality was crashing down around you.

 

Robot limbs, weird future people, disembodied voice in your head, you were on a vehicle heading away from a Talon base that you had never heard off, there was a port in your head apparently and now....

 

Now there was a talking gorilla.....

  
“Winston, they are overloading.” You heard as your breath had speed up to borderline hyperventilation, slowed, and sped up once more if just in time for you to to blank out without saying a single word to any of the unbelievable glow squad.


	4. The Ghost File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get some answers....and a little confusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took to post. But it lives and here is the next installment! The next chapter is going to take you for a few long weeks of your stay. Enjoy!

 

     Sitting in the infirmary of wherever you were had not earned a very good attitude from you. Mostly because of the lack of proper information Dr. Ziegler was willing to share with you. In fact the amount of words she spoke with you while she continued her physical examination on you was mere check ups or questions about what felt like what. Because of this, you were not enthusiastic about your new environment. You wake up to the most confusing scene you could have ever imagined and they refused to answer you until after this idiotic examination? It was ridiculous.

     The doctor, currently was checking on the connection between your arm on the....well your arm while you sulked. You had already blown up earlier about your limbs in the state they were, and though you weren’t calmed about it-- you at least were dormant. It still didn’t stop your worry. To take note of just how much of your body was now a foreign metal replacement--Both arms were mechanical from the shoulder down, and a leg from the hip. You would like to have the benefit of the doubt with your remaining leg but it too had been changed, prosthetic from your knee on. From what you could distinguish yourself- you had more on your back, a spinal transplant was what you had gotten out of Ziegler before she continued on her merry examination.

     And then there was your body in general. From the very bottom of your ribcage down to your hips was another mechanical replacement on the front of your stomach. It had been what freaked you out the most upon seeing it. It was just gone. Your arms, your legs mostly, and even your stomach. To wake up this way you were confused and terrified of the answer that you might receive on how it happened.

     Finally, Dr. Ziegler moved from the connection between you and the mech that looked like your arm, set down her tools and smiled.

     “Well it seems you won’t have to worry about any lasting damage from the cryosleep you were under. But I would suggest coming in daily just in case your prosthetics act up because of it.” She said, not looking at you for a second before she sighed and turned around, finding a place she could lean against. “Look....You must have questions. I don’t think I can answer some of the ones you may want to ask,” Ziegler stated as she glanced at one of your arms. “But I can do my best.”

      To this, you immediately spoke. “Well for one, what the hell is going on? None of this....to me this is so strange. I was walking home from work and...” You started, unsure how to state that you had been living some place entirely different. That you had been in a world where you had a normal body, lived a boring life, and suddenly you wake up here. Ziegler sighed, seeming to understand you anyway.

     “Winston thinks that....you had been living in a simulation. A good one. I myself don’t know what ground this theory has but he knew more about you than I did. Maybe it was possible.” You frowned.

     “And that’s another thing. How would he know me? Athena dropped off hints that I should remember her or...Overwatch? Is that something you can explain?” You said with a little more haste than you had meant. But you just wanted answers.

     “That...I don’t know if I should tell you just yet. You’ve already had enough to deal with today as it is...Wait- you talk with Athena?”

     You scoffed, irritated a bit at her change of topic. “Don’t veer off. Okay fine-- tell me if I’m right-- Was I here before?” You tried, a determined look as you stared at her. She was silent, surprised for just a moment before she sighed once again, bowed her head and nodded.

     “I....Yes. You were here before.” She sighed again, seeming to come to terms with herself. “Look...We knew you, but it’s been a very long time time since we lost you. You went missing. We weren't sure what happened until apparently there was a signal being sent straight to Athena. After some investigation-- Winston said it was a familiar program....and concluded soon after that it was you.” She said, avoiding eye contact. “It might be better if you talk with Winston. You both were close when you were here....but we just can't trust you yet. Your disappearance was almost immediately before....” but the doctor went silent and pushed off from the counter she was on.

 

     “Well, whether you remember us or not-- it's good to see you again. I will be back after I find Winston” She said before walking to the door. And you were left alone.

     Was this real? Was this actually happening in your life? You’d accuse it of being some twisted dream but you couldn’t. As far as you knew, you didn’t dream very much. Most of the time your sleep was spent in complete darkness or otherwise quick flashes of images that you could hardly ever remember. This on the other hand was far too vivid to be one of your dreams... but maybe this explained it?

     Getting up from the cot you had been sitting on, you went to the body mirror posted on the wall. You had a simple white tank top on and some white shorts. They weren’t the most comfy but it was what they had to get you out of the rags you were wearing before. Something you were at least grateful for. But looking at yourself now and what you were, it posed the question of: “How?” What had once been your stomach had a soft glow to it-- a reactor of some sort working inside to keep you alive and functional. You lifted your shirt to see it- frowning. It was like you were the new Tony Stark only instead of your heart- your stomach had been replaced with metal and apparently flexible plastic. You sighed, checking out your arms and legs in the mirror- turning them every which way to see how they worked or how they looked.

     And the weirdest part was that you could feel it. It was dull, sure, but you could feel your metallic fingers rub together, you could feel your arms and legs stretch. You could feel a bit of satisfaction flexing your toes or your fingers, you could even feel the roughness of the cheap clothes you wore. It allowed you to feel a bit more calm about the situation at least.

 

     Over the next ten minutes you had found yourself inspecting random items in the hospital room, picking them up, playing with them, before setting them down to play with the next item. It kept your mind on other things than-- Hey, I am a cyborg now I guess. But as you picked up another tool, the door slid open to show Ziegler and behind her a larger, hulking figure. You put down the tool, slowly as to try and show that you were in no wrong and stood to watch her as she entered with the other person.

 

     Oh, it was the talking Gorilla. Was this Winston?

     “Hello again. Winston has more information to give you than I do but before that he wants to take a look at your limbs and the nitty gritty tech that I myself don’t entirely understand.” Said the Doctor with a smile.  She floated off a bit and gestured toward the Gorrilla, what you could guess was a sign to follow him.

     With a hint of slight disapproval and hesitation you slowly started forward before taking up a normal walk when you saw Winston turn around and begin away. With a reassuring look from Ziegler, she closed the door behind you and you were left walk alone with the large animal before you. Though, you soon found he wasn't bad company.

     “So uh... Athena has been telling me you probably have questions.” He said, a bit stiffly by what you could tell. “You can start if you want. I know a lot about you! Well, more than anyone here-- ah, not to say I am creepy or anything-- everything I know is strictly what you've told me yourself.” He stated, stumbling over his words a bit. You ignored that for the moment and immediately started on finding answers.

     “How do you all know me?” you started, rushing forward a bit if to see this “Winston’s” face.

     “...Ah, well, I guess that's a good start.” He said, turning down a hall and soon pressing a button to call an elevator. The moment the doors opened and you both were inside, he looked to you. “Alrighty then. I guess we can start off when I met you. When Overwatch was at its prime after the Omnic Crisis, we were taking on more recruits. You weren't one of the newbies, but you did arrive as an assisting Technician. You and I worked together, though you refused to do much else beside mechanic work. I was the only one that would be called out to missions.” He said, rambling on for a really long time. Overwatch? You could figure out that it was probably the place or organization you were in now so that one seemed pretty explainable. Omnic Crisis? The hell was that? And above all, you were a technician? A mechanic? Maybe that made sense? No not really, but it seems you would have time to talk anyway. For now, you had some more very important questions that needed answering.

     “You said Athena told you I’d have question’s right? Does that mean she told you about my home?” You asked, referring to the world you were living in before. Or as Dr. Ziegler had called it-- A simulation. “I don’t get how I went from my life there to....everything here. How is it that I lived my life here but don’t remember it? How is it that I only remember my life back in the...uh.” You faltered, unsure.

     “Simulation.” Winston finished for you. “My best theory is that you, ultimately, had been hooked up to a simulation. I don’t entirely know why or how you lost your memories if locked there-- but Talon is known for brainwashing people, sooooo...” He trailed off, looking down at you. “I do have many theories on your disappearance and over all what happened....but I’m the only one who follows closely to those....” He paused, frowning. He shook his head, looking back at you with an attempt at a smile. “Fact of the matter is-- is that I knew you. I knew you wouldn’t have joined talon willingly, and that’s that.” He said, taking on a very determined look. You almost felt flattered that he believed in you this way-- but what he had to keep in mind was that despite you sharing the same body, you were not this person he once knew anymore. Or at all.

      Silence passed between you two for the rest of the duration of the elevator ride. You had to think about what he had said, mull over how reasonable it actually was (which was near none to you), but then you remembered something you had almost forgotten. The question you probably should have asked first compared to everything.

     “So....we were friends? I'd help you with overwatch tech and what nots. But if you knew me, then what about these?” You asked, showing your arms and flexing your hands. “How did I end up with these? Can you tell me this???” you asked desperately. You were sure you looked like a lost kid staring up at Winston but it was what you needed to know. He sighed, just as the doors opened to reveal a laboratory of some sort, and he ushered you along.

     “I can answer that one... but it isn't a happy story.” He warned. “I know that's important for you to learn, but maybe it's better you wait on that one. You've had a lot of shock today-- with your amnesia and all.” Said Winston as he moved into the laboratory, lights flicking on as he walked in.

     “But--! I can't just wait! I need to know why i'm...oh I dont know, part robot?” you said, following after him. He may be a talking Gorilla but he apparently knew what you wanted- needed to know. “can't you just--”

     “No. We’ll wait for another day. This way you aren't stressed out. Mercy may have told you I'd give you answers (cause I know she might) but for now let's focus on making sure your arms and legs survived your nap.” He said, chuckling to himself before gesturing to a chair. “legs first shall we?”

 

     Luckily this examination was a bit quicker, to the point. He checked limbs and the reactor in your core to make sure all was in working order. To yours and his relief, everything had survived and worked at it best. Of course, despite being shut down about your own history(which you would be sure to try again for soon) you had asked about the Omnic Crisis, what Omnics were, how it was that you could feel your mechanical limbs and so on. Most of which, you received satisfactory answers. Turned out most prosthetic limbs had the ability to feel through programming and a butt load of miniature sensors. It was neat to learn about. But now you two sat talking, you still wanting to weed out any and all information you could.

     “So they don't make covers for these prosthetics to make them look more realistic? Why is that?” you asked, leaning forward and staring at Winston as he sat back on his rump, legs curled in front of him.

     “Long story short--It's weird. I've seen people try to do it, but it's only ever been plastic material like what you've got there on your stomach. It bunches and it’s thick and extremely distasteful to look at-- not to mention it looks unbelievably uncomfortable. Gross might be the better word.” He said with a laugh, rambling on again.

     “So, no one’s figured out a more natural, artificial skin?” You asked, genuinely curious. Winston shrugged.

     “There have been a few but most of them come out the same. You were actually trying at some point too, but that was because you were insecure of your ligaments then.” He commented. How strange. You had been such a tech-y back in this time it seemed. Sure this was a far fetched reality but you-- while not having come to terms with it-- went along with it anyway. Getting used to everything here in this world would have to take some time.

     “So what you said is true...” You started, figuring you could start digging as you like. “My past that bad?” You asked. The only reason you came to this conclusion was because you wanted answers and of course-- if you were insecure about these limbs in your past-- then there had to be a pretty good reason. “What, did I lose them in the war or something?”

     Winston gave you a look over the brim of his glasses, eyebrows risen at you. “Nice try, but I won’t be telling you for a bit. And I’ll make sure anyone who knew you at the time understands that too. But luckily I’m the only one who knows your past before Overwatch besides yourself.” He said. “Found a few ghost files in your system when Athena was assisting your reboot.

     “Ghost files?” You asked, getting a bit of a picture but figuring it was some more advanced lingo.

     Winston nodded, getting up and moving to one of his computers. “Yup! Files that you can easily distinguish the code of-- but are extremely encrypted so it’s near impossible to open them or for them to take you to their proper location.” He said, pulling up something on his computer. “Hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable but... Mind plugging in?” He asked, holding up a cord and looking at you. You blinked, staring at the cord. What were you supposed to do with that- oh. Right.

     With a look of unsure you got up and walked to where Winston was waiting. You took the cord and then looked at him. “I just- put it in?” You asked, reaching up to behind your head to where the very tip of your spinal transplant began. There, it was smooth, but upon touching it-- it slid open, making you jump in surprise. Winston however, nodded.

     “Don’t worry, as far as I know it’s never really felt like anything for you. At least not painful, anyhow.” He said, waiting patiently for you. With a sigh, you looked to the cord, the drive-insert between your fingers, an anticipation you weren’t ready for.

     “Thanks....for your support.” You said, whipping the cord around and feeling where the port was so you could input the cord. Once you felt like you knew where it was going, you took a breath and pressed it into the spinal transplant.

     A tremor ran through your body near immediately. You made a sound as you shivered, something as though might have seen a spider or experience an extreme chill. But at least it wasn’t painful. Winston seemed impressed with this scene for a second before he turned to the computer, pulling up what you figured to be “your file.”

     “Alright so- this here is all the files you can actually see. Basic protocols and then your new memory bank.” He said, pulling up a screen that looked like something you had seen in the Matrix. He was pointing out the lines of numbers and letters he called code. Then moved along down the line and found a string of them together- “This here, is one of the ghost files.” He said, looking to you.

     You stared at the line of text, not finding it any different than any of the other code around it. With a raised eyebrow, you looked at the Gorrilla in confusion. “I don’t get it.... What’s different from the rest?”

     “Ah, well that’s a bit difficult to explain....” He said, looking back. “See...if I try pulling up any of the other code around it- it brings up colors, programs, files, or basic protocols. But bring up this one and it takes you straight back to the code. It goes nowhere or changes nothing. So it has a link but it’s merely extremely encrypted. Once it’s figured out, it can find the proper files it’s connected to, but otherwise it doesn’t take you to those files.” He said. He closed out of the code however and went to something that looked like a simple stash of files. It seemed to be yours. Which was weird because you being a living thinking human being with a bunch of files on the screen was a bit worrying. But Winston spoke, a bit quietly but still you heard him.

     “What...? What’s this?” He asked, pulling up a file that was buried in the far corner. You watched, curious as well to what you might have in your head. As Winston clicked it- the screen pulled up a large, dark window that did nothing for a moment. Then after a few seconds- it began to type in big, blocky, white letters.

“ **_I Broke Protocol._**

**_Locking down now._ **

**_Memory files will be encrypted and I will not wake without Athena._ **

**_Overwatch cannot be compromised._ **

**_They are Hacking me._ **

**_I_ ** **_can’t get out._ **

**_Winston I am sorry._ **

**_I even bought a present._ **

**_And Jack I didn’t---_ **

**_\--Memo Obstructed-_ **

**_\--End of Line--_ **

**_Autosaved--”_ **

     It was silent for many moments as you and Winston both stared at the screen. You were about to question this when Winston suddenly roared terrifyingly beside you. You near yelled in unison as you whipped to see what the hell was wrong with him. But it seemed like he was cheering.

     “HAHAHA! I knew it! I knew it! I-I have to go tell Angela! I have to tell everyone!!!” He yelled, ranting and pacing for a second before he turned to you. “STAY HERE!” He bellowed at you unnecessarily before he pounded off in what you might call a sprint. A gallop? But either way, you stared after him in shock-- still plugged into the computer and wondering what on earth just happened.


	5. The Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a tough couple weeks for you to get used to. But the only one who seems to notice your discomfort is the only one who's seen it and experienced it first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my~ There's quite the surprise my lovelies. Some well needed bonding and what's this?? At the end? Is that--  
> Why, yes it is. It's a Memory

You had been standing there for a good twenty minutes unsure what to do. You were staring at the door, then the computer, then the floor not fully understanding what Winston was so excited about. You read the Memo on the computer over and over and yet it didn’t settle anything. Nothing clicked to you. You had almost been tempted to sit down until you heard Winston rambling down the hall, loud footfalls mixing in with his words.

“-And it proves everything I’ve been telling you! Just wait till you see it!” You started to hear, looking to the door. You watched Winston enter first, Dr. Ziegler and three others following behind him. “Ah good! You didn’t disconnect!” Said Winston as he hurried back to the computer.

You shrugged animatedly, palms up as you showed you really didn’t know what you should have done in the first place. Angela spoke up as she closed in on the computer, looking at the message. “This is what you were talking about, Winston?” She asked, reading it over before looking to the Gorrilla. She scooted off and the other three shuffled forward to see it too.

“You think this proves they weren’t guilty?” Said a hoarse, accented voice. It was from a large man staring at the screen aswell from over the two before him-- the girl who favored one leg at a time and the man with the visor. Both from the glow squad.

“Well yeah of course!” Winston said with a chuckled, shaking his head. “Overwatch can’t be compromised. They shut down **because** they didn’t want to betray the organization. The context is all there! They got hacked, it wasn’t their choice.” He said, smiling widely. “This could also explain the memory crisis! They encrypted their entire memory bank **so** whoever was on the attack couldn’t find the information they were looking for.” He finished, looking at everyone with a smug smirk.

“Well I think it makes sense.” Said the girl with a smile, placing her hands on her hips with an equally smug smile. Winston seemed to appreciate this. Dr. Ziegler spoke up.

“As much as I’d like that to be true-- we don’t have much evidence to support that besides context. It is just as likely they couldn’t compromise Overwatch after having affiliation with Talon. The first line suggests that much.” She said with a deepening frown. “I would very much like to believe it, but there is just as much possibility that it could have been the worst outcome as much as it could have been the best.” She stated with a small pause. She then looked to the man with the Visor. “76? What do you think” He however, didn’t say anything. At being addressed he looked at you and then looked down at the floor, arms crossed. Angela seemed to frown at this.

You on the other hand watched this back and forth, eyebrows furrowed. What was this about? Was this about you? Past you? What was going on? Were they suspecting you of something?

“What do you think about this, Reinhardt?” The Gorrilla asked, not seeming to take offense at what Dr. Ziegler said or 76’s silence. Reinhardt seemed to think it over, humming as he placed a finger to his chin. In your confusion the man named Reinhardt looked at you an eyebrow raised. You looked at him in return giving him a look that you hoped suggested you had no idea what was going on and needed a bit of help. He seemed to take the hint with an amused grin and he looked back to the group he was talking with.

“I think we should be telling the topic of discussion just what we’re talking about. By the the looks of it we’re the only ones who actually understand the situation.” he said as he gestured a hand in your direction. You gave him a thankful look and looked to Winston, the only one you felt like you had the most connection with.

“Um...yeah I actually have no idea what’s going on or why this memo thing is so important but I’d like to know especially if it’s about me. Did I do something bad?” you asked. You were suddenly getting nervous about being here because it was like they were making you out to be a traitor. Everyone was silent in the room for a good minute before everyone finally looked at Winston, to which he sighed.

“Right...so the issue is...when you disappeared about twenty years back, you had been missing for two days before Overwatch had fallen...” Winston wasn’t looking at you and he seemed to be quite uncomfortable saying this. “Those who remained after the incident-- not including myself of course-- believed that you.....well that you had....that you had betrayed Overwatch... and that you had joined Talon.” He said. You stared at him for a second before looking around at the group. The air had gone from extreme confusion to that of a very uncomfortable knowing.

You didn’t feel comfortable anymore. Not with apparently everyone thinking you had been a traitor. That you had possibly been their enemy. “Eh.....” You started, fidgeting. “They... you don’t think that of me now....right?” You asked, looking to everyone. It was an off shot chance that their beliefs would change so suddenly, but you were at least hoping for that if to feel a bit safer. You hated that you couldn’t write this entire experience off as a twisted dream. Everyone else in the world-- even those fictional characters could. You however, never had that luxury to dream and blame it, even though you desperately wished to as they all watched you uncomfortably. Winston however jumped in.

“Of course not! After seeing this they’ve got to know you’re cleared.” He said determined.  But as you looked around at everyone, they had a look about them that suggested they just didn’t want to contradict the happy gorrilla.

 

*~~0~~*

 

Overlooking the incident with the message-- you had been given a place to sleep. It was under surveillance at all times but even though you were easy to figure this out, they liked to pretend that you didn’t know and that your room most definitely wasn’t being watched. This was complete BS and you knew it. You could feel chills run up your spine every time you passed someone or if they would stop in to the lab. They were wary of you. No doubt having been told about the theory of your possible traitorous acts. Everyone made you wary under this atmosphere, you trying to avoid new faces if you could or keeping your gaze elsewhere so every single person you passed or met couldn’t strike you with a scrutinizing look. Despite this, you had realized that the personalities of these people were as different and as unique as they came.

Over the next few weeks you spent most of your time with Winston as he tried solving the ghost files or testing you limbs (to your discomfort)-- but when eating or being passed off to another overwatch members, you had begun to take notes on these people’s quirks.

For instance: Tracer-- or Lena as she introduced herself.

She had her moments of determination when she was told about her next mission assignment. But she was surprisingly friendly. She liked making puns and keeping the mood light and despite her apparently having known you as well as suspecting you-- she was excited to talk with you anyway. In fact she came to visit you often.

Song was an interesting character. You had met her by chance as you were being led by Angela to Winston’s again-- when she came running for Angela. She had just gotten back from a mission and someone had been in a serious condition. So Dr. Ziegler had sprinted off and asked her to stay with you until she could send Winston. At first you were worried she was some snobby brat by the way she talked and held herself, but she was a genuinely curious and over zealous teen who happened to be the ultimate bad ass by what she told you. You were impressed, and made sure to tell her so.

Zenyatta was quite the presence. You had met him on more than one occasion and every time you had gotten a different impression from him. From silly and a bit excited to use puns, to quite serious but calming. You found you quite enjoyed the time you were with him. There was once that you had met Lucio but it had just been him stopping in to say hello to Winston-- and then to you before he was off again.

And then there was the man who was called Soldier 76. He, like Lena, visited you often. You were wary of him the first time he came to visit however, the man and his visor staring relentlessly as you offered him in. The first time had been a very awkward and silent visit, him waiting for you to speak up before talking and then after only staying for about five minutes before leaving when the silence stretched on for too long. The second time was the same and so, unfortunately, was the third.

However, a few awkward visits after, he came with a bit more intent. Because of this fluctuation in his character, you couldn’t quite get a handle on his personality. Was he silent? Or was he mean? Was he just awkward in general or was this some sort of hate treatment? Did he suspect you like the rest? You didn’t know. But then he spoke to you more comfortably and this threw those out the window. Who was Soldier 76?

A real pushy old man, thats who. Literally.

Winston, now, thought that you should be putting your limbs to the test, stretching them and seeing what they could endure from the cryosleep despite having been there already for a few weeks. So now you were groaning under the weight of 76 and he pushed against your back to help you stretch your legs out. And they were not very happy- on several occasions you could hear something in their mechanics snap or groan under stress.

“But WHY--” You paused as 76 pushed you further, painfully. “---Do I need this if these are just prosthetics!” You yelled at the gorilla, looking at him as he watched this scene with an amused smile. You could feel the insides of your thighs, the real bit of your legs just at the hips stretch painfully to the point you could feel pricks of tears in your eyes.

“Because while the technical bits of your legs look good and check out, they still need to be put to use. They served a purpose you know.” He stated with a chuckle. “I’ll let you know right now that they were meant for war, holding weight fifty times your own, moving terrifyingly fast, and of course equipt to handle attacks.” He stated. Winston waved off 76 and you felt yourself breath out loudly in satisfaction, leaning all the way back so your legs wouldn’t hurt. You didn’t care about 76 as he grunted at you when your body slammed back against him cause he would pay for the pain he just caused....just in a less painful way.

“So they were made for war, huh?” You asked, realizing he let something slip. Something you would not let lay. Winston however didn’t seem abashed at letting this out and nodded cheerily.

“That they were. Your spinal transplant there was to keep your body sustained for those strenuous acts. And your artificial stomach regulates your metabolism so it isn’t harmful in the long run.” He stated quickly. “Anyhow, you're ready for some exercising tests, now that you’re all stretched. Ready?” At this you gave Winston a deadpanned look, sitting up straight. This was sure to be a horrible day.

And oh was it.

Winston had an entire schedule for you to endure. Between aerobics, cardio, and of all things lifting- you were dying. And lifting was not to be put lightly. He had you lifting weights or large objects measured in tons, some that were much larger than yourself. But surprisingly you were able to pick a good portion up without straining at all. You had them over your head and you were stunned by it. Especially since the first time he had told you to try one of the big ones, you looked at him as if to say “Are you stupid?” But he insisted and told you that you could lift it. Though, you weren’t sure what actually convinced you to try but you did and you had nearly fallen over at just how easy it had been.

Running had been just as much of a surprise. Your goal had been to pass 76 as quickly as possible, which after a moment of running, proved to be just as easy. You both had started off at a dead sprint and though 76 had rushed ahead, you found yourself passing him not but ten seconds later and having to wait for him at the end for a good thirty seconds. In the end you had concluded what Winston had told you. These arms and legs you had were meant for war-- other wise what was the point in having them?

However when the day drew to a close, Winston allowed you to go back to your room, accompanied by the mysterious 76 who had spent the day being your competition and instructor. You had spent that entire time confused at who you were. Just who had you been before? What had happened to you to allow you to have technology like this? This must have shown on your face however because 76 spoke up besides you.

“Are you alright?” He asked, looking down at you as you both walked. You looked up at him in surprise eyebrow risen.

“Eh, yes? What makes you ask?” You inquired, watching the glow of the visor he still wore.

“Because I know that look on your face. You’re confused.” He stated simply. “You’re concerned about yourself in some manner of speaking, aren’t you?” At this, you floundered. Your mouth opening and closing in wonder and even more confusion.

“How-?” You said, cutting off as he sighed.

“War is a strange thing.” He stated, looking forward with another sigh. “But something you notice, something you remember after so many years, is the looks on the faces of those who are new to the battlefield. A question of what they’ve become once they’ve fired their first killing shots.” He stated, blankly. You for a second didn’t get what he was saying. You weren’t at war? You weren’t on a battlefield fighting or killing? What did he mean to compare you to this?

“I...I don’t really get what you mean, 76... I...What are talking about?” You asked him, stopping in the hall. He stopped a little ahead, turning back to face you. The soldier was silent for many moments before speaking.

“Meaning that you are still figuring out who you are... Look,” He paused, walking a few paces to you and stopping within arms reach. “You’ve been told these past few weeks that you were someone before waking up here after we retrieved you from the Talon base. That you had an entire purpose and have a past only you can’t remember. Told that you served some purpose for war just today. You’ve had a look on your face since the exercises today-- the one I’ve seen plenty of times before.” He said, his gruff voice suddenly soft. And you both shared a stare. You didn’t know what to say. He had somehow read you like an open book, but for some reason it didn’t worry you. If anything you suddenly felt relieved. Relieved someone had noticed even if he had only a day to see it. So you let out a breath, one you had no idea you had been holding at all and looked out the window beside you and into the world beyond.

“.....Okay...Putting aside the fact that you figured it out so quickly-- You’re pretty much right.” You stated, sighing yet again and rubbing one your mechanical arms. “Can I....Can I confide in you?” You asked, suddenly wanting to spout every worry you had.

For these past weeks you had spent wondering who you were, growing more and more irritated that they compared you to this person you were supposed to have been before. Constantly telling you that you were to do this or that next, run the next test, let them poke around in the files in your head again and again, more tests, have an escort every waking moment of being there, to not be trusted here, and still have no answers in return. This was something you desperately wanted off your chest and with this old soldier before you having read you so easily and speaking softly-- you felt like he was your one chance at feeling some peace.

To your surprise, he hummed affirmatively, the sound a loud rattle in his chest before gesturing down the hall. “Of course, though maybe somewhere besides here.” He stated before beginning again down the hall. You watched after him with a look of gratitude and relief before trotting after to catch up, and then following closely.

The rest of the walk to your room was spent in a comfortable silence, but once there and the door shut behind you two, everything fell off your shoulders easily. He had sat down nearby, taken off his visor and head piece respectively before gesturing for you to speak. Course you had to take a moment to ogle the scars that adorned the entirety of his face, impressed and with a sense of respect. To think what he may have endured to have come this far with those. You were impressed and frankly admiring him. But that moment soon passed and he was urging you to talk to him. And you did.

You were suddenly spouting everything. How everyone gave you wary looks while they thought you weren’t looking. To not having anymore answers even though you did as everyone requested of you on a daily basis. To having felt like a dog on a leash with no breathing room. Feeling like some sort of deformed guinea pig who spent everyday in the lab while you felt more and more conscious about your body and how little you knew about it. And then of course, your discomfort at being compared to this person everyone new before that was “supposed” to be you.

“It bothers me. Everyone speaks to me as though I’ll suddenly bounce back into place as they remember me. As though if they reference how I used to be or what I used to do I’ll just mold myself to that old shape... But I don’t think people realize that even if every memory I had before came back in one giant wave-- I wouldn’t be the same person....” You ranted till you felt out of breath and paused to regain it. “I just....I just wish they’d realize that. That I’m not that person. I never was. I think....I think that was official the moment my memory of everything before vanished. That they....That they’re the memory. A long gone memory.” You said heavily before looking to 76. He had a look of intent listening but there was something else there. Something that you thought could be comprehension. Conclusion maybe? You decided that maybe it was best to ignore it, and flopped down to sit on your provided bed with a huff, having finally sat down after pacing for so long. You had said your peace and now you felt really light. It was a pleasurable feeling.

76 spoke then, “So you have been under a lot of strain since coming here?” He asked, more as a conclusive question rather than a rhetorical one. He was silent for many moments before nodding. “I think this is something you should tell Winston. Especially if it has been troubling you like this...” He stated.

“But how could I tell him that? That this entire time he’s been making me uncomfortable?” You asked in return, not wanting to picture Winston’s face if you told him. You didn’t want to hurt his feelings or make things uncomfortable. It felt like it would have been an injustice to his friendliness and kindness thus far.

“You could wait until he finds out himself. Imagine how he might be then, downtrodden and remorseful at how long he didn’t realize his friends discomfort.” 76 stated blankly as he stared at you with a look to say, “prefer that?” You stared straight back for a long while before groaning. No. No you would not prefer that. Pained as it was to admit, but the soldier made a point.

“Yeah, true....alright, I’ll...I’ll tell him tomorrow then. The sooner the better...” You said softly, folding your hands in your lap and staring at them. You would rather let Winston know yourself then let him find out much much later. It was the greater injustice to him. You still feared his reaction or pained face-- not that he’d be offended, but like 76 said, remorseful. Soldier 76 stood up, stretching with a groan before looking to you and grabbing his visor and headpiece.

“I think we can safely assume you feel a bit better.” He started, moving toward the door. “Sweet dreams.” He stated as the door slid open for him. You stood quickly, following him.

“Uh...thanks? But I don’t dream.” You stated simply, stopping at the door and watching him as he began down the hall. He paused for a moment, looking back to you over his shoulder with an eyebrow risen.

“Then goodnight.” He tried again. But before he could continue on, you called to him, wanting to be sure you wouldn’t forget to express your gratitude to him. Especially for someone he hardly knew. With or without knowing you prior.

“76!” You stumbled, to quick and eager to stop him even though he wasn’t very far down the hall. He once again looked to you, both eyebrows risen in what you could assume was amusement-- which you had to feel a little ashamed about. “Eh....Thanks. Alot. I really needed to just talk about this....so....thanks.” You said, smiling a little before you figured to go back into your room. You hesitated if for a moment at seeing him nod and possibly the ghost of a small smile on his face before you quickly shuffled into your room, changed into something comfortable for the night (even though the most comfortable thing was those cheepy tank tops and shorts, and then slipped into bed. You really felt like you could breath lightly now. Like you had just let the weight of the world roll off you. And not long after you had gained warmth under the covers-- you were fast asleep with a bright happiness alight within you. Something you hadn’t felt in weeks-- no possibly even years.

 

But, that night while you lay sleeping in the comfortable Euphoria you had found, you did something quite impossible. Or something you _thought_ impossible until then. For the first time you could ever remember, you were standing in a war torn city, watching bombs fall, explosions in the distance, and gunshots flying by from all directions. And there at your feet in the rubble of a freshly destroyed building, was a young child under the debri. Their eyes were open, their body looking like it shouldn’t be bent that way in places, or missing pieces. And of course the sickening sight of the crimson liquid that spread out on the rubble beneath them. As you stared into those eyes watching forlorn at the war torn world and hanging on dearly for life, you concluded unnaturally for the first time just what you were seeing.

This, as it could only be-

This--

This was a dream.


	6. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't quite right is it? In fact-- could this be familiar?

You stared about in a panic, watching all around in fear. What on earth was going on? Your head was spinning from all the chaos surrounding you. Luckily it seemed your instinct finally kicked in when you realized these were gunshots. Bullets zooming past you, so you in a panic, found someplace that felt like shelter. Of course that was when you started hearing shouting and the roar of a large vehicle as it drove through the wreckage of the city. Despite the war zone, one man seemed perfectly fine standing up as this vehicle moved. And then suddenly he pointed toward you. No, towards the child that was laying in the rubble. They switched direction immediately and stopped by the child, several people climbing out of what looked to be a van of some sort. They had a stretcher it seemed with them as they rushed to the dying kid.

You knew the they were hurt but seeing these people dig them out of the debri left you wondering why your stomach hadn’t hefted its contents from itself. Their entire left leg had been crushed beneath a large piece of the destroyed building. And it looked like only a portion of the other leg had been stuck underneath with it. One arm was just gone completely and they looked to be impaled quite horribly on a beam. With that-- you could see everything. The inside contents tempting you to vomit.

You were terrified of this scene, watching this poor kid as they were carefully lifted off the beam and onto the strange stretcher and then beginning for the vehicle. Hopefully they would be alright... Or so you thought as you looked around again. Why on earth why you here? In this wreckage? This chaos? Could this place even serve a purpose if this was actually the dream you could only assume it was. It didn’t look like the Overwatch facility. And it sure as hell didn’t look anything like your old home. Simulation home. So why were you here?

As you thought this however, looking around in your confused alarm, you looked back to the truck as it zoomed away-- Only to find that you were in that very truck. You gasped in shock, looking back and forth as though the scenery from before would return. But it didn’t. You could hear the same din from outside, only it was mixed beneath the sounds of the vehicle as it roared and bounced over the debri outside. 

Despite your sudden appearance in the truck though, you didn’t seem to rouse the suspicion or terror that these people should have had. They seemed uncaring to your presence. And then you saw the kid again. People were all around them working to help save what little life they had left. They were trying so hard to stop the bleeding to fix the gaping hole in their stomach from where they had been impaled. And where once they had been bent awkwardly before they looked fine now. Their spine fixed perhaps? However, you didn't have the balls to speak. You couldn't muster up the words to ask if this kid was okay or not. Where ever you were, your stomach was twisting, and you were more concerned that you would lose their contents if you gave it the chance.

As such, you were stuck in this van of frantic people, working around this child. However over this time you noticed that inside this van there were other characters that were not doctors. Some seemed to be just as war torn as the kid, if not impaled or missing a majority of limbs. They still had lost an arm or an eye. But these people were still covered in blood, staring off into a blank distance. They all were that way, and it settled a sense of dread and terror even more than before. These poor people were like zombies. 

Soon however, the truck came to a stop. It jerked and the doors in the back flew open to reveal several characters in waiting. The child in the stretcher was rolled out before the rest of the zombified people were ushered out to follow. You, could only follow silently. What else were you supposed to do? However you looked at the child, surprised when you saw one man picking them up. It was one of the war torn characters you had seen that was picking up the child- but it was under the press of a gun to his back.

You realized then, and maybe you should have before, that these were not saviors. These people who had picked up the child had settled a new pit of fear in your stomach. They were malevolent. But the child, what was going to happen to the child?? Would they be alright? What about everyone else? Of course, that wasn't all.

You looked up now, realizing that as you all began to walk inside this building that there were hundreds-- thousands of people inside this large building. Many were filed in lines, their eyes saying clearly that they wished for salvation. Others you watched crouching in groups to pray to whatever God they held. There were blank eyes, crying faces, muttering mouths, and ears attent for help and you were left flabbergasted at how many people shared this sense of plea. You hadn't realized that the group with the child had left until suddenly you were dizzy when the scenery changed yet again-- snapped straight over to another room.

You groaned in your throat at this, holding your head as you closed your eyes tightly. The second time was worse. What ever was going on, whatever was making you appear randomly in different places was driving you nuts. Maybe for now sticking close to the group was smart...

However when you turned around to see where they had taken the child and the group, you didn’t see them in the strange room you had caught sight of before. Instead it was an entirely different room. It was dark, dingy, and the only light that existed was from the door. But somehow despite this lack of light you were staring at a group of characters hidden in the corner. When did this happen? 

You damn near jumped out of your skin however when suddenly the door rattled open with a loud bang. Every head, including your own whipped to the door in fear, watching as a woman in a lab coat walked in, a gurney being pushed in behind her. Two other men walked in the room after it, looking at the group huddled away tightly. One in the group, the one you remember who had picked up the child before moved, shifting his body protectively over someone. You watched the two men move forward then, one taking a firm and none too kind hold on the man and pulling him away from the group. The other man in turn grabbed the other person, lifting them up and walking for the gurney. Once they had been laid on the portable bed, you noticed it was the child from before who they had taken, a lack of a whole leg and arm. They still however had an arm, but their other leg was a stump right above the knee. And as they made off with them, to your surprise, the man who had been shielding them away held tightly to the legs of one of the soldiers. He was begging hole heartedly for them not to be taken. He was yelling it, demanding they be returned to him. But the soldier kicked the man in the face before making for the door after the gurney and disappearing child. You frowned.

Where on earth were you?! Why were you sitting here watching the sadness of these poor people? But it was then that you saw something about that man that made you freeze. On his back, through a paper thin, ragged shirt he wore, you saw an object attached to his back. To your horror, it was a spine.

And then you were suddenly in another room. The child from before was there again, a blank look on their face as they stared at the ceiling. But you were staring at them. You were watching them in a new horror, a thought striking you quite suddenly. In this mindscape, why on earth were you stuck to this child? There was only one thing that you concluded, whether right or wrong. 

This child, was you.

It had to be. What else could explain following them around randomly in this strange place? What else could explain your setting or better yet, what could explain your own very lack of ligaments? The machinery on your person right now? As you watched the child closely-- no, younger you-- you inspected their form. They didn’t look like you...but then again they were covered in bruises, dug out from the rubble of a building. Of course it was impossible for you to tell right then. Suddenly however, your child's body was on a table surrounded by machinery and many doctors. The you on the table however did not look at them. They hardly moved at all when the doctors around them began to mess with them, messing with their remaining arm and the stump of their-- your other leg. 

After a moment, you could hardly see the kid anymore. Too many doctors had gathered around the table-- doing whatever it was they were doing to your younger self. And seeing as this probably meant unpleasant things, it made you anxious being unable to see just what was going on. As such you hurried around, trying to find someway to see pass the lab coats. However, the moment you actually found a way to see just what was going on, when you saw the child moved onto their stomach and back exposed-- when you saw the knives moving in on your spine and when you felt an uncomfortable chill run up your spine---

You suddenly were awake.

 

You couldn’t help but jump when you woke, Angela looking at you in surprise. It seemed she had woken you. You stared at her for a moment before flopping back onto your bed with a loud sigh, a mechanical arm wrapping around your eyes. 

“Oh... I am sorry. I must have startled you.” Said Angela with a soft yet awkward chuckle as she moved away from your bed. You smiled respectively, sitting up again and swinging your legs off the bed.

“No, no... it’s okay.” You said, deciding to stand up as you figured Angela came here for something. “It’s just...I think I was dreaming is all.” You said. However you were surprised suddenly when Angela whipped around at this, looking at you in surprise and possible alarm. 

“What? Dreaming you said?” She asked quickly. You however, nodded, confused. To this Angela looked worried. “But how is that possible? You....you couldn't dream...” She muttered. You on the other hand blanked. You hadn’t told her this, had you? 

“Eh... How did you know that?” You asked softly, watching her as she delved into thought.

But you didn’t receive an answer. Instead she began out of the door, waving you along behind her to follow. You stayed put for a second before heaving a heavy sigh. No doubt you were going to Winston. But to be quite honest you just wanted to sit and think about what you had seen. Was that really you? Was that child-- was that scene a memory you had just experienced? However, now that you thought about it, maybe seeing Winston was exactly what you needed right now. Maybe then you could confirm if this really was a memory.

The strange bit was, was that now that you started thinking about it, you couldn’t remember your childhood. You thought that you knew what you were like as a kid-- that maybe you had just been some spoiled brat with a nuclear family. But now that you sat thinking about the details, no faces came up. You could hardly remember what you looked like as a kid, the only image of you being a fuzzy picture that resembled the kid you just saw on a lab table. With that in mind, you began after Angela. You wanted answers. And by golly were you about to get them.....but first, you had to deal with some worried folk about your dreams.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, my muse took a nose dive after the last chapter. I couldn't quite figure out how to write this chapter for a hot minute. But now, I think It's safe to say that roadblock has been cleared! I'll be driving forward with a clear idea on what I'd like to do for the pot as well! So I hope you all are enjoying this ^^
> 
> If you'd like as well, suggest things you'd like to see in your story! As from this moment on, once we get past the nitty gritty plot, your relationship with 76 become much more....nostalgic ;P


	7. The Strange Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your poor head is a little boggled....a strange man knows how to fix the clockwork inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a hot second to write but here you guys go! I live and so does the story!  
> Enjoy!

The elevator ride down to Winston’s office you were sure would have been in awkward silence, but Angela was determined to ask you about your dream. Er- Memory possibly. For you, it wasn’t personally a problem, but you were already boggled by what you had seen. What you had experienced as a whole. You really did just want to stop and think about it because your mind was in a wild rut about all these details. If that child really was you-- you shuddered to think how they suffered further, how you suffered further. To be in the middle of a war, your life saved only to be shoved into a laboratory chaos for the sake of whatever they wanted...

It clicked then. Winston had told you about your purpose. He had said that your body modifications had been for the purpose of war. Had those people really thought to do that to a child? To make them a war machine? How desperate could an organization be to use a child? But then what about everyone else in that lab with you? Did they suffer the same? You frowned, ignoring Angela now. Your mind was to fuzzy with information to bother with questions she asked you. You had your own that needed to be answered first.

Unfortunately, even though you had stopped answering Angela’s questions, she didn’t stop. She continued on maybe to herself until you had made it to Winston’s workspace, only then did she stop. Winston had turned to you both in surprise when you walked in, most likely not having expected you. However, the medic wasted no time in explaining the situation to the Scientist, rambling on about your incapability to dream and yet having done so. And so sparked their conversation, one in which you kindly kept out of. You were still thinking about what happened. Right before you were woken up...were they implanting the spine? The one you had on you now? If what you saw really was you, then how? You raised a hand to feel the metallic instalment from the back of your neck frowning. And then you looked at your arm. You had one. You had a regular arm in that dream, didn’t you? So could that really have been you? Unless you lost it somehow...but again, how?

Suddenly you were aware of Winston and Angela staring at you as though they were expecting an answer. You hadn’t heard a question. Had they asked something? Then again you hadn’t been paying attention to them, lost in your own thoughts.

“Eh...I’m sorry. What did you say?” You asked, not so much embarrassed about having missed the question but more irritated that you couldn’t delve further into your thoughts without interruption. They both shared a look of utmost anger that you hadn’t been paying attention.

“This is serious, ______! Pay attention. Who was in your dream?? We need to know, what did they look like?” Winston asked urgently, coming closer to you with a deep set frown. You blanked. They wanted to know...who was in it? You realized however, that to them this could mean something else entirely. Not a memory like it was for you. INstead it probably was concerning if you had been in the hands of Talon, to suddenly be aware that you who couldn’t dream, dreamt. To them it could mean a hack. So you spoke, a look of pure anger on your face. They really should just forget that you were working with Talon. It was a dumb idea that an amnesiac could even do that.

“I think you both are paranoid.” You stated harshly. But you were offended, they were worried of your corruption. It was written on their face and in their actions. To this they looked just as angry. 

“We are being careful.” Angela said sternly, watching you with her eyebrows drawn in together. “We need to make sure that you aren’t a pawn for the enemy, now tell us who you saw!” She stated, Winston nodding with a grave look.

“Just answer the question. The sooner we find out, the better it will be.” He said, trying to sound less angry and more comforting. But you still couldn’t calm the burning anger you felt in your core. You understood-- but to be fair you were stressed out beyond belief. After seeing a possible you in a possible tortured past where you were possibly finding out how you ended up some machinery freak show, you only wanted to think! To be questioned on your loyalty at this time you of course would be furious. But before you could explode in anger and stress at these two, another voice piped up from behind you. Wonderful.

“What on earth is going on?” He said. And of course, when you turned around, it was 76 stopping just beyond your group, his visor and likewise in hand. Before you or Winston could speak, Angela piped up immediately. 

“When I went to wake our friend here up, they told me they had been dreaming.” She said, looking at you before looking at 76. And but of course, 76 rose his eyebrows, looking to you in surprise. “Winston and I are concerned of the same thing but....They won’t tell us what they saw.” Angela finished, summarizing the events fairly well. But you were irritated enough.

“I’d tell you just fine if you’d stop acting like I'm some rabid dog about to bite on command!!” You yelled suddenly, not having the confidence to look them in the eyes. It burst out of you before you could stop it, but for some reason it made you feel much lighter. So instead of ending it there, you kept your eyes down, especially away from the solider you found comfort in. You didn’t want him...you didn’t want anyone thinking you were dangerous. That you were still something to be kept leashed. It unnerved you. It made you worry for your own life.... It made you feel like you weren’t welcome no matter what they said. “I....I....Why is it that you all act like I’m some tool? I mean I get it but...I know I'm some strange amalgamation of tech and human but I feel more and more like I'm not welcome. Like I’m some toy to be messed with or some dangerous gun without a safety...” You continued with a frown, looking at your arms as you wrapped them around yourself. “I...really hate that... again I get it but...To be fair I just....I just had the worst...” But you stopped. 

Should you even try telling them anything about the dream. But then you heard a sigh and felt a hand clasp your shoulder gently. You didn’t even have to look up to know it was 76 who was there. “What was your dream about, darling?” He said softly, watching you you knew.

However, something about the way he said it- The very way he phrased and spoke his question settled you. It wasn’t prying. It wasn’t in worry. It wasn’t accusatory like Angela or Winston had unknowingly been. It was kind, caring, and worried for you and not about you. So though you were silent for a moment, you swallowed thickly and began to tell them just what experience you had in your dream. What theory you had. The fear that it was you who had suffered that way.

They listened, not saying a word to interrupt you. Though you had a feeling it was more or less because you had actually let them know how uncomfortable you were. Dire as it was, you were glad to know they cared at least that much for you.

But it was the fact alone that they listened. 

After almost thirty minutes of your explanation, you finally ended with what you had last seen. The child surrounded, the scientists moving in on the one place you could assume made you the way you are-- your spine. Angela was strangely the only one looking at you funny, frowning a little with an eyebrow risen. But Winston’s gaze was shifty, desperately trying not to look you in the eye. This only confirmed your worries. 76 placed a hand on Angela’s shoulder, looking at her softly. She returned the look, letting him then speak.

“You can’t blame them for being wary of you after doing exactly that they thought impossible. They’ve already suffered that carelessness before.” He said with a deep set frown. “Course you had no idea but they were being sure you wouldn’t end up the same.” To this you looked confused. What on earth could they be talking about? Dr. Ziegler however piped up after that with a sigh.

“Her name was Amelie Lacroix. The wife to an agent we once knew in overwatch...” She started, pausing with a frown. Somehow you already knew what she was about to say before she even began to explain. Amelie was a tragedy case. “Once day, after many failed attempts to kill Gerard, our agent-- they turned to her. They kidnapped her, and when we finally got her back we hadn’t even thought of the possibility that they could even brainwash her. Needless to say, she had been turned into a sleeper agent...one that we brought back without proper evaluation. She killed Gerard in his sleep, went back to Talon, and still works under their control to this day.” She finished, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“So that’s why...you’ve been testy about these dreams? Well really-- about me this entire time?” You asked, looking between all three of them. You were still angry but less so now that you knew why. They were being careful not to make the same mistakes-- especially while you were a war machine in their facility at that very moment. It seems it was Winston’s turn to chime in now, having sat down.

“Yes but, now that we've spent the time to actually listen-- those aren’t dreams. If they were, we’d have to actually worry as that’s not particularly possible for you...” You, at that, blanked. 

“I know that myself-- I just thought it was some weird condition but... why? Now that everything is... well... an entirely different reality where I’m some strange cyborg...I feel like there’s more to this than I thought.” You stated, arms crossed as you watched the gorilla. There was a good chance that there was nothing more to your dreamless sleep than coincidence-- but incidentally you believed otherwise. You had a feeling there was actually some proper reason now. Winston, however, nodded.

“There is....” Winston sighed, but continued. “What you saw was a memory, but that's because the scientists who had you at that time figured out how to store memories in a high, advanced technological way. But that was after apart of your frontal lobe and limbic system was targeted by your spine.” He stated, Angela giving him a look that said he was being a little to specific. But you switched your gaze back to Winston, intent on listening whether you understood this or not. You really wanted to know what was happening. “After your spinal transplant slowly ate away at a good portion of not only your body but your brain-- they made to transplant replacements for you and recalibrate the spine so it wasn’t causing your body to turn on itself. Those include replacing your arm, but more importantly the entirety of your hippocampus and implanting a few neuro-highways in your frontal lobe-- which is why you can’t dream. It takes the brain to make a dream-- but the foreign technology has one purpose and that's to store memories rather than make use of them. Hence why it’s currently in file form-- so that memory is basically like the simulation you were in. A fabricated world based entirely around real events you experienced.” Winston said as though it was a simple matter. Of course it was mostly science that you let slip through one ear and out the other but you understood at least that there was a reason for the lack of dreams. There was more destroyed it seemed by your change than you thought.

“Winston you really shouldn’t rush into things--” Angela started but you quickly cut her off. Not out of disrespect but actually because you were glad Winston told you. 

“No. I actually really needed to hear that. I’m really overwhelmed but...I’m really happy to know now. Granted it's terrifying to think that I saw everything bit for bit but.....” You paused unsure where your thoughts were at the moment. You really were overwhelmed still but something felt...better. “I’m relieved in a sense.” So you said, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Everything was silent after that, but maybe for the best. Luckily that moment met its end when 76 surprisingly polite, led you away for breakfast.

 

A few days past and luckily you hadn’t talked to Angela or had any training sessions with Winston. You hadn’t had any memory lapses either-- something you feared the first night after realizing it was a possibility. You had spent that night worrying you might see something worse if you slept and likewise, dreamt. Somehow you had fallen asleep that night anyhow and woke the next morning with relief. 

 Instead you had been allowed to have your distance, a request you had since you just wanted sometime to think. Everything you had to deal with that day had dragged you down a bit and currently you still needed breathing room to grasp it all. However after a week, you were startled from sleep by a searing pain, grasping furiously at your arm as it trembled but refused to move otherwise. You had woken from another memory-- your child self watching in terror as you lost your arm. It had been an off color gangly thing which alone was terrifying, but seeing them close in to off it was even more so. 

Recalling those events-- the dream had ultimately been a macabre experience. It had to have been sometime after receiving your first enhancements. You had the strange spinal transplant and fitted legs and arm. The stomach you had now was even there. But something had gone wrong. The organization in charge of your enhancement had miscalculated. They had thought it wise to use data from another subject to integrate your transplants-- but it only confused them. Your spine-- unsure how to calibrate to that of a still growing body, rearranged your immune system so it would seek out the foreign, organic material. So its rampage on your body had begun, eating away at your remaining arm and likewise part of your temporal lobe and limbic system. There were many other areas of decomposition due to your now advanced immune system breaking them down... but the white coats had managed to catch it in time before its rampage had gone anywhere more crucial. However, that meant that once they did-- they needed to calibrate the spine...and replace the things you lost. So in a heated and pained daze, you watched as that discolored mess of near bone and purple skin was cleaved from you. 

That was when you had woken, your arm rebelling against you upon this memory. It was on fire, your body damn near tremoring at how badly it tortured you. By the time Angela was in your room you had broken a sweat and stuffed your sheets in your mouth to refrain from the noise you so desperately wanted to release. She helped you right then and there, and though there wasn’t much she could do for you, the pain began to fade anyway

So now you sat, staring at your tingling fingers as you flexed them absentmindedly in the lab, Winston having finished inspecting what could have gone wrong. For whatever reason-- 76 had shown up as well during Winston’s worried inspection but nothing turned up wrong in the end. Why your arm had hurt never presented itself physically other than a strong mental psychosis. 

“Well, there’s not much else I can do. Nothing is wrong with your systems. They’re working perfectly by what I can see, though Angela did point out some irritation of the skin at the point of connection but that's the only sign of anything wrong.” He said, looking you. You looked up from your fingers with a deep breath before nodding.

“Then....There’s nothing we can do. Must of just been some bad turn of luck.” You stated, scratching your head with a sigh. “Eh...I kind of just want to head back to my room right now.” You stated, standing up and looking at the door where 76 was. He gave a nod and pushed form the door frame, walking off and fully expecting you to follow. You still weren’t allowed to wander without an escort. Well you weren’t really allowed to wander at all-- but the escort was the key phrase. Winston didn’t say anything, merely looking after you with a unsure hum. You didn’t look back however, following after 76 with a deep set frown. 

Though, you had just been following the Soldier. You hadn’t really paid attention to your surroundings or anything that was going on-- so when the elevator doors opened, you had stopped following him. This wasn’t the right floor. Surely he had made a mistake...but he just kept walking. 

“Ah...76, you know this isn’t my floor right?” You asked, staying in the doorway of the elevator so they wouldn’t close before you could correct this error. But he didn't respond and instead kept walking as though you hadn't said a word. You didn't move for a second confused why he had made this mistake. He knew your floor, how to get to your room. With an unsure hum, you made to catch up with him curiously. 

He said nothing as you continued walking down the wrong hallway. This was something you properly felt like you shouldn’t interrupt, the silence. It felt intentional. Important possibly. But before long in this strange but not uncomfortable silence you both stopped at a room. Soldier stepped inside when the doors opened and you followed only to the doorframe, watching him. He then proceeded to sit on a couch, taking off his visor and picking up a remote of some sort. It was all you could guess it was as a holoscreen flicked on in front of him only seconds later. You were about to start questioning him again when he took up word instead. 

“What do you want to watch?” He asked, flicking through channels as he then stopped and looked at you. You blinking in confusion, raising an eyebrow at the man. 

“What?” You replied, baffled at this strange turn of events. You were supposed to have gone back to your room. Now this stoic soldier was offering you into his room to watch tv? Could it even be called tv? However, he didn’t clarify his question and instead asked it again, offering the seat next to himself. 

You stared for a hot minute before sighing and walking over, plopping yourself down though putting at least a foot between you two. You may have been here for a few weeks but you still didn’t know these people very well. Let alone the one offering his room and couch to you. Then you revisited his question, thinking deeply about what you might even want to watch...only to realized this wasn’t your...home. The movies you knew could very well not even exist. You hummed before looking to 76 with a hum. 

“Eh, why don’t you pick something. I have no idea what would even be watchable here.” You stated truthfully. He seemed to think on that before nodding and looking for something to watch. 

Silence then once again stretched on between you two, especially after the movie had been established and he had no quick questions to ask you about them. You had to say, for the world you had woken up to, you had to say that there was indeed some merit to be given to the movie franchise. It was beautiful, the cgi. Damn near perfected and the acting was nowhere near cliche or cringy. You found yourself enjoying this movie. It didn’t help that it was your favorite genre either. However you found that there was a nagging in the back of your mind as the movie played. This Soldier, unnamed and strict, was rather keen on keeping tabs on you. Was he ordered to be? 

Up until only a week ago you had been something everyone was unsure of. It could be that he was ordered....but then why the movie? Granted it was nice watching it, it was something you always liked to do to get your mind off things so it wasn’t like it was a bad thing. But why of all things-- for this mysterious character next to you to do, did he decide to watch a movie? 

You suppose this went back to your previous confusion about him. Was he strict or was he kind? Was he stoic or did he want to show he cares? In this case, was he trying to keep you under wraps or was he trying to keep you company? He was like two sides of a coin that didn’t meet. Same coin but man did he like to turn things on their head. You couldn’t take it anymore. You needed to know why.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What on earth are you doing?” You asked, turning to him as he leaning on the arm of the couch. He turned to look at you with a raised eyebrow, face stoic just as you might imagine with him wearing a mask all day. You huffed, gesturing to the movie. “Why a movie? Better yet why bring me here to watch one? I thought I was some worrisome weapon-- why just...I don’t know...watch a movie with it?” You asked, throwing out the entirety of your confusion all at once. 

Soldier blinked with eyebrows raised, looking back to the movie as though he hadn’t acknowledged what you said at all. You were about to start griping at him before he caught you again. “Don’t take this the wrong way...but this was something you liked doing.” He stated, not looking at you as though intentionally. “I know things have been tough here lately, so I figured watching a movie would help. Stupid maybe and irresponsible definitely, but it was something that helped take your mind off things.” He stated as a matter of factly. You were were stunned into silence, watching him in surprise. If there was one thing you hadn’t even thought of-- was that he may have knew your old self. But somehow, it was different now as he revealed this. Probably because he didn’t hold it over your head....or because you told him how uncomfortable it made you to be compared. But, ye old Soldier did not stop there.

“And before I stop there,” He said pausing the movie and looking you now. “I think you could know that we aren’t intending to make you out as a dangerous weapon. The truth can’t be avoided, that is exactly what you are. You could be dangerous if they managed to hack you before...but we care about you too. Not just as who we used to know you as, but as the one we found a few weeks ago.” He said. You couldn’t bring any words to mind to say. Every time something actually inspired your tongue to move it would be blasted away with those words. How? He just told you exactly what you feared. Exactly what you knew everyone thought of you...but yet he also told you what you needed to hear.

 

It made you feel like you could breath properly again. Like your chest wasn’t in a constant restraint of worry or fear.

“Now stop worrying and watch the movie. You might actually like this part.” He said, scruff voice grumbling comfortingly against your ears. You didn’t say a word after that, watching the movie in a stunned silence. What a strange man this was. He, like most of the people you met here knew who you were. But somehow that didn’t make you uncomfortable like it might have had before. Instead you found that him knowing you made sense. That it made you comfortable. Somehow he knew the very things that turned your gears and set you straight instead of who you ought to have been when you woke... That simple difference made you relax. You glanced to the unmasked though still unnamed soldier finding that his very presence calmed you. Not just this time but before too. With a soft content sigh and a light smile, you looked back to the movie, sitting back and feeling your shoulders drooping satisfyingly.

This mysterious man was strange... Few words and quite blunt, but somehow you found yourself drawn to it. Drawn to his strict comfort and his way of knowing just who you were and what you needed. Who he was to you, you found you didn’t care. He was strange but comforting. Strict though enlightening. Rude. Just rude. But still he managed to free your reality of your burdens. A strange man indeed.

But you found you liked that.


End file.
